Our BackStory
by XxMaylinTheNekoXx
Summary: Vongola is a band.Wait,No.The HOTTEST BAND.But,Sadly everyone in the band has their terrible n they help each other and get over their nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-Chan:Kisu-ki,Disclaimer please?**

**Kisu-ki:Neko-Chan does not own Katekyo Hitman rights belong to Amano Akira-san**

**Chrome:A-Ano,Enjoy!**

* * *

"KYAAAH,SKY MAIDEN-SAMA!"

Its just a normal ,A normal day for normal ,Me?You gotta be kidding me!Nothing's normal for the band, me.

Sky Maiden:Ohayo,Minna!

Raging Storm:Were gonna be spinnin our song,Break Even!

Fans:RAGING STORM-SAMA!

Sky Maiden:Let's play,Guys!

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
(Oh glad you're okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad you're okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no

Fans:Wow!It Rocks!

Yeah, you feel the pain of this stars,no?Well,This is the world of Pop,Rock,Indie and Soft Rock.

* * *

**Neko-Hime:I'lle introduce their story one by one next you,Everyone!**


	2. Raging Storm's Rain

**Neko-Chan:Meet 's a 16-Year Old Otaku.**

**MeiruDream:H-Hi.**

**Neko-Chan:Ah,I'm going with Gokudera this time.**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato **(A.K.A ****_Raging_**_ Storm)_There's nothing thst special of this ,I 's a genious,born in a mafia family and an expert 's what you call bad that doesn't stop his back story.

_"Flash back..."_

_"Ano,Hayato-sama?"_

_"Yes,Kisley?"_

_"Where are we?"_

_"A place where everything is good..."_

_"End Of Flashback..."_

You heard that right, -san once had a maid named Yūū has nothing to do with terrible,right?Well,Check this out.

"Flash back..."

"Hayato-sama,Watch out!"

"No,Kisley!"

"H-Hayato-sama...R-Run!R-Run.."

"End of flashback..."

And this is the reason why he cant trust 's scared..scared that they'lle get hurt because of to make them hate of his past.

* * *

**Neko-Chan:How was it?**


	3. Author's Note-My Descision!

**Im taking a break for 3 ,Guys?Please review and i will be back after 3 't worry,Im still gonna continue this.I love you all but can u please leave a review while i'm gone.**

**Thank You.**

** Neko-Chan (XxMaylinTheNekoXx)**


	4. Our Resolvr

**Neko-Chan:I am so b~ored!**

**Kisu-ki:Yah,Right.**

* * *

**The Rain's Cry ...**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi (A.K.A Cheerful Rain)Hah!He so does not look like a sad panther or something ,He's just a normal kid anyway.I'm not lying this had a great elementary life being the star baseball player in was adored,had fangirls and one day,his mother died in a terrible 's feeling doesnt doesnt eat doesnt...want anybody to see the Rain's Cry.

* * *

**The Sun's Fall**

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei (A.K.A Extreme Sun)He lives in a normal his parents are still alive,His sister's ,I was lying in the parents ,He and his sister's loves his parents but it gave him a scarr when his parents run did they leave him?Why?He doesnt want doesnt...want anybody to see the Sun's Fall.

* * *

**The Cloud's Call**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya (A.K.A Solitary Cloud)Yea,Yea.A rich boy with the richest her even want it?Hell, ,Japanese Etiquette,Tradition Dance,Death of ,He could accept ,Arrange Marriage?What The Hell,He's better of running that he he love again?Will they...hear the Cloud's Call?

* * *

**The Mist's Feelings**

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro (A.K.A Decieving Mist)He was sold by his own family to those Estraneo Jerks along with his little sister,Dokuro Chrome.(A.K.A Inoccent Mist)She lost an eye anyone be able to understand the Mist's feelings?

* * *

**Its up to you,Sky will you do?**


	5. Sky's competiton

**This is a load of crap but i hope u'lle like this chapter(:**

* * *

"Raging Storm-san,You did good today...haha."commented a girl in a baby blue , 's the Sky Maiden,Sawada 's a boy name, me she knows and she 'aint happy.

"Hmmph,I dont need your damn talk,lady."Raging Storm,Gokudera Hayato answered her with a shut-up-you're-annoying tone.

"Gomenasai,Everyone did well today!Bye,Everyone..."she mumbled to herself sadly.

* * *

**On her way out,she met her perfect brother, , 's so perfect im gonna drop,y'know made a band called it Vongola I!He's a freakin' copycat!So,We made our band Vongola X.I so wanna beat him in the battle of the bands.!**

* * *

" up?"smiled Tsuna fakely.

"Nothing Really,Tsu-chi."mocked Ieyasu sarcastically.

"Dont speak that name,Yasu."she threatened

"I commend you dont speak that name too." he glared as he said it.

"Commend?Are you a 1000 years old?!HHaha."

"Its called keeping your composure,Sky."

"Oh,Really?If so,Give me a ride home."

"Haha, who youre talking to."he mumbled before he stomped away.

* * *

**Im so gonna beat that elder-ugly he wait...I'm gonna make him cry and beg for ,In the meanwhile lets practice.l whipped up a tiny gold cellphone.**

* * *

"Toni?"

"(talking,blaH,blah)"

"What?!I'm coming!'

* * *

**who,or what did the message contain?**


	6. Second Sky's Alliance

**Neko-Chan:Hello(:!Its nice to finally write ,Life is so School's always ruining my U Enjoy!Luv Yo!**

* * *

"Kaa-Chan!I came immedietely after what Toni said!"cried the plae brunette as she ran to her mother.

"Excuse Me, sorry but she needs to undergo ber operation right did leave a message for you."weakly smiled the nurse as she passed her a letter.

"Thank you...Nurse.I'lle just wait here.."she sadly mumbled.

"Ok, ask anything to our Head Nurse if you need anything."she hastily replied as she ran off.

It was normal...normal mother was never around to talk had operations and jerk of a brother was too proud to step in bastard of a father never came around.I was the only one ,Disguising my tears,Smiling through the crowd...Vongola is a are haunted with i...I dont think i can survive.

"This world is crazy."i mumbled while laying down."

"Sure is."an unknown voice followed me

"Who're you!"i whisper-shouted annoyed.

"Its your brother,Tsu."he retorted.

Hearing those words?I sat back would that jerk come by?He's the reason why mom's in a comma.I never saw him come...So why was he here?I remained silent as he explained.

"You think i never come,dont you?Well i do come, simetime that no one sees my fault that mom's in a comma and i cant do a thing bout it.I cant talk to mom anymore.I mean...its my got shot bevause if me."he sniffed a bit saying it.

"Its never you fault,onii-chan."i smiled as he broke his trace.

Huh,He sure was surprised.I mean...

happy when he's wrong

Yeah, mostly because..

is the first time in years i called him onii-chan...(:

* * *

**Neko-Chan:Yo,How was it?Coming up is Chapter _**


	7. The Storm's End-Part 1

**Neko-Chan:I hate ,I dont own KHR.**

* * *

He was always keeping it brunette who was his personal maid,he had fallen for her.I mean,he knew she was annoying...at screaming,so pathetic.

"H-Hayato-sama!Wait for me!"

"KYAHHH!"

She was always so she died,he felt knew he'd never ,Why?Why was it that lead singer in the band he was in looked like her?She had her brown silky had her had a smiled that could melt any heart...just like was really clumsy...just like he knew,he knew...Kisley Yūū was was nothing to do about ,Why does she keep bringing up those painful memories?

"R-Raging Storm-san!Wait for me!"

* * *

"Raging Storm-kun?Are you ready for the next concert?"Tsuna,the lead singer,smiled nervously.

"What do you think,pesky boy?"he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Im a girl,y'know!"Tsuna,screamed,to uis ear.

"Your hair's just a bit short,Sky."Cheerful Rain answered with a fake smile.

"You think so?Well,Maybe.I should let the hair go then..."Tsuna smiled slowly.

Tsuna took the small blue hait with wings off of her released her brown hair that was in the smiled ar herself as she combed her hair a bit.

"Ne,Raging do you think!Im a girl now!"Tsuna shrieked into his ear.

* * *

He was lost in even had her had everything of short,a couldnt keep his facade forever,that he .her voice rang into his thick skull.

"Geez,Hayato-sama,You should open always gonna be there for you,y' can let it all always here to listen~"

Why did she have to die?It was for him,they ,He didnt understnad why she lost her life.

* * *

"RIIINNNGGG!"Tsuna's phone sheepishly answered it with a tintmof red.

"Sky Maiden,Tsunayoshi."

"..."

"Yasu-kun?"

"..."

"Wait,what?IM GOING THERE!"

And she just left...She left like that.

(At Hospital W/ Tsuna)

"Kaa-san,Are you ok?You should be.I love you."her soft voice rang.

"T-T-Tsuna,W-Where's O-Onii-chan?"Nana softly asked.

"Im right here,Kaa-san."Ieyasu's voice called out.

"A-And your f-father?"Nana asked onl. To be answered with teary eyes.

"...He never bothered to come."Tsuna said with tears on her eyes as she buried her face to her brother's chest.

"huuff,huff,Im not go-going to make it.I just wanna say i love you, and this letter,kids and the key to the sorry.I-I cam-can't h-hold a-any long-er.I love...you."her mom exclaimed before saying her last breath.

They were crying now...Big tearsmthat even the sky couldnt stop.

"Tsuna,Do you want to read mom's letter?"Ieyasu asked to reveal 6 letters in his mom had strongly told him to read it when she dies.

"M-Mom...Y-Yes."she made a noise as if she was strangled.

* * *

**Dear Tsunayoshi,**

**If your reading this,then i must have died.I want to say i'm sorry.I cant hold my you bother to visit your dad?I hope you 's not a jerk, wants to bond with you,I know it'lle be hard to trust never visited me,do you know why?Your dad died on your big ?I called you for some news but you ignored me?Ille be with him forever and ever sp dont cry, i wanted is for you to be here is a picture of you,dad,me and it forever?Ieyasu has full rights to the house seeing he's already big.I have a 200 000 yen stashed in the brother knows where it all i wanna say is...I love you,Tsunayoshi.**

**From Heaven,**

**~Nana Kisley Yūū~**

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Hayato,You're here."a pink-haired curvaceous woman wore a sorts shirt and denim pink hair was tied by a purple bow as she was stowed to the chairs.

" late."

"Ah,Tsuna-chan...Im sorry for your loss."

"Its ok, mom...Nana Kisley Yūū.

He ?She was alive all along?

* * *

**Past~**

* * *

A Brown haired girl in a maid costume gestured towards had long brown hair that reached past her had a gentle but teasing smile as she picked him her was a young boy not older than 10 glaring at had brown hair,doe eyes and was holding someone his age.A 6 year old had short ritzy brown hair and was yawning sleepily.

"Hayato-sama,These are my kids."she curtly smiled.

"Im Ieyasu Sawada."Ieyasu said strongly,firmly and coldly.

"Im Tsunayoshi Sawada,Hi!"said the girl with a smile.

* * *

"Tsu-kun?"he asked.

"...Goku-chan?"


End file.
